


A Hero’s Heart

by Jen425



Series: Journey Through The Decade [7]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: In all, it’s been a week for Yuusuke when he finds himself meeting Tsukasa once more.(Or: how Yuusuke found himself in World of Kiva, helping a young king.)
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa & Onodera Yuusuke, Onodera Yuusuke & Wataru, Onodera Yuusuke & Yashiro Ai
Series: Journey Through The Decade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Hero’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I always get a bit of whiplash between Yuusuke in World of Kuuga and then when he shows up in World of Kiva so. Here’s a thing.

The thought enters his head the second Yashiro’s body enters his line of sight. Maybe it was there beforehand, but how is he to know?

There was a fight. He hasn’t been at this long, but he knows this much because Yashiro has said it plenty.  _ You don’t focus on the fight, and someone gets hurt. _

And yes, Someone, many someones and also  _ the one _ , was already hurt, but this was what Yashiro asked of him.

So it’s not until he sees her body that the thought settles in his mind.

_ This world isn’t mine anymore. _

He’s never had all that much in this world, but the deep seated knowing in these words…

Indescribable. Undeniable.

His world is safe, and he still has these powers. He still wants to help people.

But not here. He can’t do it here, so close to the memories of yet another loss.

  
  
  


That first day after, he mostly just thinks about Decade, about Tsukasa.

He’d known Yuusuke for a day and agreed to fight for Yuusuke’s smile, so that he could fight for others.

He thinks about what kind of person one has to be to say something like that and so clearly mean it. Yashiro was like that too, wasn’t she? Fighting for others she didn’t even know.

He… he  _ wants _ to be like that.

  
  
  


(But he can’t do it here, with the Unidentified Lifeforms gone. He knows in his soul that using Kuuga on someone human would be impossible to come back from.)

  
  
  


The day after that, he goes to where the Photo Studio had been and finds not even the coffee place it had previously been but simply an empty lot. So Tsukasa had already moved on.

He has the fleeting thought that he wishes he could have gone with them, because surely Tsukasa and Natsumi were off to help the other worlds, and then he goes home.

  
  
  


It’s the  _ next _ day when things get weirder.

  
  
  


There’s a talking white bat in front of him and he should probably be asking questions, but he doesn’t have time, because she is dragging him through some strange portal which makes reality ripple and warp around him, and he comes out the other side with an instant sensation that this is not his world.

It’s a fun feeling, of course, but in two senses of the word. Something strange in the air, odd in the color palette of everything around him.

And just as much something he feels from Kuuga. A confusion crossed with excitement.

“Kuuga.”

Yuusuke turns.

“You!” He says, because there he is, the man who told him what the belt under his skin was and the man who told him Decade was a demon.

The first was a simplification, according to Yashiro’s doctor friend. Not that he had cared, and not that he cares now when he can help people the way Yashiro and Tsukasa both believed him capable of.

The second was a lie. Tsukasa was too good, too kind under all his layers, too…  _ Tsukasa _ to be a demon.

“You didn’t kill Decade,” the man says.

“And I won’t,” Yuusuke says, with a surety he doesn’t realize he’d gained. “Tsukasa isn’t a demon, or a destroyer.”

The man (what was his name, Narumi? Takoyaki? Oh! Narutaki!) hmms.

“We will see about that,” he says. “Perhaps your destruction is yet to come.”

He leaves through another of the strange veils. Leaves Yuusuke still in this dimension.

Well.

He had wanted to help, right?

  
  
  


This world’s Rider is king of the monsters and respected by humanity. He’s born of both.

He’s also  _ twelve _ .

Yuusuke doesn’t exactly know what to do here, but a sure bet, he thinks, is getting close to Kamen Rider Kiva. The best way to do that, he think, is become his guard.

…well, Kuuga is definitely useful for something.

  
  
  


“My king—”

“What do you want?” Wataru asks, and then he blinks. “You’re new.”

Yuusuke smiles at the kid.

“I’ll be working with you from now on,” he says, bowing. “I look forwards to it.”

“You’re human.”

“Yeah,” Yuusuke says. What else would he be.

Wataru merely frowns.

“You should stay out of this, then,” he says. Yuusuke merely smiles.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” he says. “Unless you intend on firing me right after I was allowed in.”

The boy is silent.

Well, it’s a start. If Tsukasa could do it, if Yashiro could do it, he can do it. He can help this world… and he can help this boy.

  
  
  


In all, it’s been a week for Yuusuke when he finds himself meeting Tsukasa once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @damcingqueen-mai for just Toku edits


End file.
